


The Treasure within Jotunheim

by Misify



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Thorki - Freeform, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misify/pseuds/Misify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is asked by Odin to go to Jotunheim, to find out what''s going on there. But Thor finds something even the Allfather didn't expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treasure within Jotunheim

The paradise within Jotunheim,

Cold ice lands surrounded large mountains topped with snow, freezing winds laying their flocks of snow on the frozen wasteland filled with nothing but ice, snow, freezing cold air and houses. Houses made of ice, wow what a surprise. But only Jotuns that craved for the ice-cold water streaming down the land so that every morning they could take a nice cooling bath lived there. But most of the Jotuns lived somewhere deep underneath the frozen wasteland, deep. Because deep under, there was something, something beautiful. Warm pools of water, melted down by the sun, a sun that was only shining in the paradise, the paradise deep underneath the surface of Jotunheim.

A legend, a legend was told that within the thick woods and mountains of Jutonheim a creature lived, a Juton, but this one was different. In the first place, it was the son of Laufey, which means that this Jotun was prince, prince of Jotunheim. But he was different also because of his appearance. He was half-Jotun, his father, king of Jutonheim gave him his blue form, but he was different. The blue of his skin was deeper and more beautiful than any other Jotun in the whole country. And he had hair, thick raven-black locks curved along his head till it makes a small curl above his shoulder. Stories were told that the prince braided his hair sometime, with gold and green, to make him look even more foreign, he was above all, the golden son of Jutonheim, and his name: Loki.

Deep in the heart of Asgard the young prince was consorted by his father, The Allfather, Odin. Thor was his name and he was afraid of what his Father would ask him. “Thor, My son, I have a request. It’s nothing urgent, but I’ve overheard some rumours, little ones but still, I want to know the truth. It’s about Jotunheim, I’ve heard about a treasure hidden in the core of Jotunheim, I don’t know for sure what it is and even Heimdall cannot let his eye fall on it, but, I want to know the truth, can you, and your acquaintances do that for me? For your king, my son, find out anything what is hidden in that frozen wasteland. I must warn you, my boy, that it is no easy task, there are a lot of dangers, brute murderers hidden on the woods, that want to do one thing, and one thing only, kill you. So go, take with you the mighty hammer Mjölnir and your friends. Pack some food and clothes, some furs too, I have to say, it is not warm out there, They practically live in Ice and Snow, so dress warm enough, or you will find death by nothing but cold.” Thor was thrilled by this request, of course, he was still young for a man and dangerous adventures was something thrilling, something frightening, not that the young prince was afraid or frightened, but well, who knows what’s out there.

Packed everything for the journey? Well it seems so, meat, mead, extra clothes, his finest swords even when he has Mjölnir a sword is always handy, a couple of furs to cover him in the night and along the trip within the deep lands of Jutonheim. Everything was set, his horse was well fed and cleaned. He found his friends in front of the Golden Palace, The warriors three: Volstagg, Hogun and Fandrall, and of course his lady friend Sif. All four of them looked exited for a new adventure, packed and ready to go.


End file.
